Repercussions
by Hicc
Summary: Astrid and Ruffnut get chewed out by their boyfriends, Hiccup and Fishlegs, when a prank goes too far. Can their respective relationships survive the fallowing spat? Read and find out.


Hiccup stood there, looking ridiculous in just his towel, and glared at his girlfriend with a mixture of hurt and anger on his face. He wasn't sure whether he was going to start screaming or crying. It felt like he was being pulled in about 80 different directions at once. After the initial shock of realizing that his clothes had disappeared had worn off, Hiccup was less then surprised and less than pleased to see Astrid and Ruffnut standing triumphantly at the tree line of the spring. His own clothing was not the only thing to have gone missing while the boys enjoyed a soak in the natural hot spring. Fishlegs', Snotlout's and Tuffnut's clothes had vanished too. There was only one conclusion, the girls had stolen them.

Now, this kind of prank was not uncommon or unusual when it came to Vikings, and under normal circumstances none of the boys would have minded. These were not, however, normal circumstances. The girls were being vindictive about it. They had taken the simple prank of stealing clothes to a whole knew level by then, subsequently, pitching said clothes off of a cliff. Hiccup was, shall we say, less than pleased.

"I don't understand Astrid, how could you think I would laugh at you for something like that? Don't you know me better?"

To clarify the situation at hand, the boys, that is to say Hiccup and Fishlegs, had been falsie accused of peeping on the girls at the very spring they were occupying now. Now, to be perfectly fair to the girls, Snotlout and Tuffnut were there to do exactly that. Spy on girls. It was only dumb luck that they had dragged Hiccup and Fishlegs along, and that Astrid and Ruffnut had been the only girls enjoying the springs that day.

Astrid's triumphant smirk fled her face faster then water down the great falls. When she and Ruffnut were pulling their little prank they thought they were the masters of the world. The look on their boyfriends face's would be priceless. Sadly, that look did not last long. It was very quickly replaced by what Hiccup and Fishlegs were wearing now. Deep, deep disappointment.

"I don't…I didn't…"

"Didn't what? Didn't think? Didn't trust me? Didn't think I would never do that to you?"

Gods he looked so hurt. It wasn't the prank, she knew it wasn't, but still. He looked so…betrayed. Not five feet away, Ruffnut was getting a similar dressing down from Fishlegs. It wasn't that they minded the prank, it was just a prank. What bugged them both was; why their girlfriends thought, for even a moment, that the two scholarly boys would deliberately hurt them so much.

Ruffnut was staring at her boots, trying very hard not to let the heartbreak show on her face. Astrid was just staring blankly at Hiccup, trying desperately to find some glint of forgiveness on his face, some tinny little sparkle of understanding. There wasn't any. Hiccup refused to meet her eyes.

"Hiccup I…" Hiccup cut her off, not with an angry yell, no that would have been easy to take. No, Hiccup had to sound all cold and hurt and wounded and sad and _disappointed_. He sounded so utterly betrayed. It was devastating.

"I think we should go home now Legs, we need to get a change of clothes." The larger boy nodded and, with a final, sad look at his own girlfriend, walked off with Hiccup down the mountain road. Not even their boots to pad their feet on the rock pathway. Neither boy looked back.

When the two boys were out of sight, Ruffnut went over to stand next to Astrid, who wasn't looking at all healthy right then. Snotlout and Tuffnut chose that moment to sneak off into the woods, lest the wrath of the females be brought down on their heads. Though to be honest, the girls had completely forgotten they were their.

"We fucked up huh?" Ruffnut said as she stared down the trail back to the village. Astrid looked like she was having trouble breathing and didn't reply. "Astrid…you ok?" All at once it hit her, like a smack to the face from Mjolnir itself. She took in a strangled breath and collapsed to her knees with a wracking sob. When Ruffnut went to support her she realized that her friend, probably the strongest woman she had ever known, was balling like a two year old who just lost her favorite doll. More then that, the girl was out of her mind with grief, she was utterly distraught. Astrid was so upset she had to alternate between breathing, screaming, and incoherent crying.

The starry eyed blonde clutched at and clung to the other girl without looking at her, she was just…sort of staring down the path that Hiccup and Fishlegs had departed on, crying those pretty blue eyes out. Ruffnut was very concerned, sure, having Legs chew her out was a bummer, but Astrid looked like someone just chopped up Stormfly and fed her to her.

00000

Needless to say, Astrid and Ruffnut got very little sleep that night. After Astrid had recovered from her distraught fit, Ruffnut had been able to half walk half drag her friend home and get her into bed. Astrid passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Well, after a weak threat to Ruffnut about how if she ever breathed a word of her crying like she had to anyone, she would kill her in the most painful way she could think of. Ruffnut left after she was sure Astrid was asleep, she had her own grief to deal with. After all, she might have just gotten dumped by the best guy she had ever dated.

The fallowing day only proved to be worse. Not even the satisfaction of having the two jerks that fueled the confrontation stagger into the village in nothing but a towel improved their moods. And really it should have, the two girls were convinced that this whole situation was all their fault.

"How could we honestly think that Hiccup and Fishlegs had anything to do with Snotface and Tuffbutt peeping on us?" Ruffnut was stabbing weekly at her food as she and Astrid sat alone at a table in the Great Hall. Astrid just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. The next few days failed to yield different results.

The boys were avoiding Astrid and Ruffnut entirely. Whenever they passed them on the street, the boys would ignore their calls and walk faster in the opposite direction they had been going. At meals, when the girls tried to join them, the boys would pick up their plates and walk away, claiming they had finished. It only proved to deepen the sting when the boys stood up only moments after sitting down, just to avoid them. The two blonds were reaching the end of their patients and their resolve. They were frustrated and hurt, even more so because both of them _knew_ they were getting _exactly _what they disserved.

Astrid was contemplating their problem one morning almost a week after "The Great Fuck up" as Ruffnut was calling it, when she spotted Hiccup walking through the town square, alone. Before she could fully think through what she was planning on doing, she ran toward, jumped on, and pinned the young man to the ground. When he struggled to get away she shouted at the top of her lungs and in front of everyone she knew;

"I'm sorry!"

Hiccup stopped struggling looked up, more than a little surprised. However, he did not say anything. Astrid was suddenly filled with a fear that she hadn't felt in a very long time, a fear that hadn't attacked her since her dad told her about Thor and the Midgard Serpent when she was 6. She was afraid she might have lost him for good. It was time to go all in, all or nothing. So long as she was going to shatter her image and reputation to pieces in front of the entire village, she sure as hell wasn't going to do it _and _lose her boyfriend at the same time. At lest not without giving it all she had.

"I'm sorry Hiccup…I let my pride and my vanity get the better of me and I did something stupid." Silence. "I saw you and Fish with Lout and Tuff and…and I just…I got so angry that you might do something like that that I…I…"

She had her eyes closed, squeezed tight. Too afraid to see the look on his face. She didn't know how to finish so she just trailed off, feeling hot, wet tears on her cheeks. When he didn't say anything she felt her heart sink, she'd lost him. Just as the tears started to fall in earnest, and a hiccup started to rise in her throat, she felt a warm and callused hand gently brush the bangs away from her eyes.

"You shouldn't cry Astrid, everyone is watching." Astrid's eyes shot open to behold that beautiful, crooked smile of Hiccup's. She cried out in joy and threw her arms around him, feeling his own wrap around her. She hugged his so hard she actually heard him grunt. But she didn't let up, she was too afraid to let him go, to lose him again.

"Astrid…air…need air!" She sucked in a gasp and released him.

"Sorry!" She blushed and let Hiccup up. "You know…if you wanted to see me naked…" she leaned in to whisper to him, "all you had to do was ask."

Hiccup went stiff as a board.

00000

A quick one shot about Astrid learning that sometimes, its not a good thing to be a Viking. Hope you liked it, read and review.


End file.
